Crazy Here We Come
by TenkaiGamer
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is now an orphan but is absolutely miserable. Gray Fullbuster, his old best friend and crush finally talk again, they start figuring out things that was hidden all along. But one big secret is being hidden between them.
1. chapter 1

Natsu's P.O.V

It's been eight years since I have seen my dad. He left when I was ten. I missed him since. I live in a foster home now which is painful for me. I learned everything on my own. It wasn't easy but I had to cope with it. I sadly can't remember what my parents look like, despite not seeing them since eight years ago. I leaned against the door, sliding down slowly. Winter Break was almost over. It was slowly killing me. But I knew since I was still in high school I couldn't escape. I only have one friend and that's Lucy. I scrolled through my phone, putting on my earbuds in my ears. I pushed a random song on my list to let myself be drowned out by reality. I realized that I was singing to myself. This made me feel like myself. I wanted someone badly most of my life. Someone to love. I'm not going to be addicted or obsessed with love. But I was gay and that was that. And damn me for being that way. I was a homosexual and no one knows about it. It's not needed to be known. After all, why would anyone care when I'm just a human.

I realized that I fell asleep. It was morning, school day. I got up slowly, stumbling over my feet and walked down the hall with my head down. I felt so insecure around these people. Sure, they are kids like me. But being so imperfect around these perfects, I feel unknown. A ghost.

"Good morning Natsu." I look up to the one who took me in, Marybeth. Her graceful smile, happy and cheerful. Such a nice woman. I hate her.

"Oh, good morning mother." She handed me a bible to study, again. Little does she know I burn them or sell them to a local church who needed them. I faked a smile and headed to the bathroom without another word. I closed the door and locked it. Breaking the rules so I can get out. They don't know that I do. I stripped off, tossing my shitty clothes to the side. My clothes were already set. I scoffed and turned on the water to the shower. I thought of my dream. When I lost everything. And how I was thrown here without a say. I'm an eighteen year old male but I'm still here. Damn it! I stood there getting wet from the shower water. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. I looked at what was put out for me. A brown button up shirt and navy blue skinny jeans. At least she got the skinny jeans right.

I stepped out of the bathroom and back to my room to grab my bag. When I walked out the door I threw on my skull hoodie and took out my earbuds and popped them into my ears. I smiled when one of my favorite songs started playing. I started singing to myself since no one was around. I knew that it was crazy, so I'm gonna show you crazy when it's needed. It's a random thing to say but don't worry, it's related.

I shivered once I realized that there was snow. White powder and all. Just like the day where dad left. But the thought left when I quickly realized I was being looked at. It was no other than one of the most popular and most hottest guys in school. Gray Fullbuster. He started walking towards me. I froze up from being nervous.

"Nice voice you have. That was Crazy Kids right?" He asked when we were eye to eye. Or my eyes was to his chest. We used to be good friends but he moved away. He came back though. And since then we haven't talked.

"Y-Yeah. Listen Gray.. Why have you been ignoring me?" As he opened his mouth to answer someone else's voice coming towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Gray!~" I frowned at the voice. Juvia Lockster, Gray's girlfriend. I hated it. Gray used to be creeped out by her. But one day they started dating. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from me. I sighed and walked up the steps of the school. Lucy was sitting on the last step toward the door. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"You almost made me freeze my ass off! Wait, what's wrong?" She noticed that I had spaced out.

"Juvia's a bitch. Let's go."

It's been awhile since I had peace at lunch. But that was quickly tossed out when Gray sat down across from me. "Listen. You have a problem?" That was the first sentence he gave me and I locked up.

"Wh-What do you mean? I haven't said anything to you! And hello to you too." I snapped at his, almost like a dragon biting. He hasn't spoken much to me, so why would I answer his question?

"Natsu! You forgot you need to audition for Mrs. Bluebell!" Lucy shouted from next to the door. "Shit!" I shoved my book in my bag and rushed to Lucy and sprinted through the hallways. I can't believe I totally forgot. One moment I look at Gray and it's like roses and flower petals flying everywhere. It's like I'm on a cloud of Sanity and then when Lucy came, it fell. Just went from beautiful and then rotten Hell. I sprang the door open, feeling like I tore off the handles.

"Natsu! You're late!" She shouted, crossing her arms in complete anger. Forgot this woman was always impatient.

"So sorry Mrs. Bluebell. Can I try out still?" I asked, practically begging her to give me a shot. Okay, so here is the thing. I heard Gray was directing it and even though we haven't talked in several years, I still have a crush on him and it's a wonderful feeling. But I'm wild, he's calm. I'm a nerd, he's cool, I'm insane, he's sane.

She sighed, "Oh fine! If you so insist on this whole try out thing."


End file.
